Many watercraft employ outboard motors that are mounted on the aft end of the watercraft. Unauthorized use of such watercraft frequently involves manipulation of the outboard motor to steal or otherwise engage in inappropriate use of such watercraft. There is a need to prevent theft or unauthorized use of such watercraft.